Mind-band? Groj-craft?
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: so Grojband is here in peace vil and there is a bad virus. what is this virus? will the world live? will people live? Feeel free to review, follow, Favourite! ONE-SHOT


Mine-band? Groj-craft?

Hi every one! Just wanted to post this story based on Grojband and on a building game, Minecraft. (yes I know I am a girl who plays minecraft). Well I hope it turns out ok and hope you will enjoy it.

…

Laney's POV

Kin, Kon and I are in the groj waiting for Corey.

"Hey guys, you know what Corey's up to?" I ask the twins.

"No-pe, n-o id-ea" they reply back between mouthfuls of cheese.

"Can you guys talk without the cheese in your mouth?" I ask again.

Kin swallows "Yeah, I said. Nope, no idea." And answered.

I nod and Corey comes barging in the Groj. "Hey guys." He started "What is it with you guys and cheese?"

The twins don't answer. Corey shrugged and turned on the T-V.

"This is Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening here, reporting live at the park." Chace happening said "and we have a major viruses around peace vil. It is the Block viruses. It might not sound like much" she said still sounding calm and now… "AHhhhhhhhhh lock you doors and don't come out. Everything will turn to a block!" and the camera got smashed.

The channel froze and there was a 'Sorry but we are having Technical Difficulties at the moment.' Sign. Corey then turned off the T-V

"err, Corey? What exactly was that?" I say.

"It's the end of the world!" Kon said crying and now stuffing himself with cheese. "E-at a-s m-uch ch-ees-e as po-sib-el k-in." Corey and I just stare at them. Now both of them are stuffing themselves.

"Err Corey?" I say again.

"Well if the world is going to end this time then we need one last gig." He said.

"Don't you always say that?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replied back now scratching his neck.

The twins are still crying and eating cheese. "Have I ever told you cheese that I love you?" Kon said.

Kin then said "Kon snap out of it." Trying to be the stronger one and went to wash his hand. Kon was still sobbing and now kissing the cheese?

"Kon, KON, KOOOONNN." I yell and he ignored me. Just great, cheese drama.

So I decided to go outside. I went to the garage door when someone grabbed my wrist. It was Corey.

"What are you doing?" He forced whispered to me.

"Ummm going outside?" I say.

"Didn't you watch the news?" Corey said

"Yeah, I just want to see outside…" I reply.

"Please just stay inside…"

I opened the garage door and everything outside was pixelated.

Corey grabbed my waist and swung me around causing my gold hair pin to fall out. It fell on the pixelated concrete and turned pixelated.

"Ummm what just happened?" Corey asked.

"I have no idea…" I reply.

"If that happened? Why isn't the House, or us pixelated?" Corey asked.

"Corey, I found out something about this virus. It is to be said that they hate music." Kin said.

"Well that's a weird theory." Kon said.

"Well you want to try it out? Kin asked Kon.

"Sure bro!" Kon said.

We helped pull the drum kit near the entrance of the groj and Kon started bashing beats. Instead of the pixelated concrete moving back, it moved towards us.

"Something went totally wrong there. My theory should have been right." Kin said now scratching his head. "We need the whole band!"

"You sure this time?" Corey asked.

"No." Kin answered. Corey shrugged and just said "Let's do it anyways!"

We grabbed our instruments and jammed.

This time the Pixelated stuff went back, but slowly came again.

"Hey I have a crazy idea!" Corey said.

….

In the meantime

Trina's POV

"Did you hear what Corey just said?" I say.

"Yes Trina."

"We are going to trash Grojband." I say again in an evil tone.

"Ummm what are we going to do this time?" Mina asked.

"Throw Grojband's instruments out of the groj so they turn into that square thing-ies and they will not have a gig." I say rubbing my hands together "GO MINA, NOW!"

"uhhh, Yes Trina.

….

"Done Trina!"

"Great, now to contact the circle things to save me and Nick again." I say walking back into my room. "Mina give that flash light code."

"Yes Trina."

….

Back to Grojband.

….

Laney's POV

Corey just asked Kin to build us some suits to protect us from becoming pixelated. While Corey was bleating to everyone 'Grojband is performing today..'

…..

It's been a long time now.

…

"Finished!" Kin yelled.

We all got into the suits.

"Who goes, first?" I ask.

"Kon will you? Kin asked.

"Why does it always have to be me!"

"Ugh…" I didn't get to finish my sentence and my bro threw me out. Luckily I didn't turn.

"So I guess it is a bit safe?" I ask. No one replied. They just grabbed their instruments and they were already outside waiting for me.

I grabbed my bass and followed them.

Unluckily out instruments turned pixelated. How are we going to fix this?

Kin said "Don't worry, I got it covered." I shrugged.

We got to the stage and the crowd started arriving but they all turned pixelated.

"Is it just me, or is it kinda scary." Kon said in a wobbly tone.

"Nope not just you." Kin added

"Well we need lyrics Core!" I add.

"Chill Lanes…" Corey said.

"But…"

"Just need to get Trina out the door." Corey mumbled.

I peered over to check his phone and started texting Trina.

Corey: Hey Trina, guess what? Nick is here….XD  
Trina: ugh, like I totes believe you…  
Corey: *insert Nick image*  
Trina: AHHHHH NICK MALLORY .  
Corey: come quick.

Corey smirked and hugged me.

Trina came to where we performed and Corey approached her.

"Hey sis." Corey said.

"Where's Nick Mallory?" Trina demanded.

"Umm, Trina. Look at yourself." Corey said smiling.

"ugh, Corey." Trina started.

"Do you think Nick Mallory wants to see this?" I say holding a mirror in fought her of the face.

Trina was pixelated. "Ahhhhh" she screamed and went completely diary mode.

There was fire coming out of everywhere like houses.

"Yes lyrics!" Corey said. "Let rock Grojband.

"How did out instruments turn back to normal?" I ask.

"Oh I had to mix a bit of this… that…. A pinch…..shook this into it…." Kin replied back, but I had no clue what he was telling me.

"1-2-3-4" Kon yelled and we started jamming.

Blocks, we want to block you,  
blocks, go turn into poo.  
Blocks, go back to your place,  
or you blocks will pay,  
will p-ayyy -ayyy  
you blocks will pay.

Go away, shooo,  
stay out of my sight,  
blocks, we are blocking you.  
you-uo-ooo, yes we are,

Blocks, just shatter into pieces,  
Blocks, just go away,  
Blocks, just leave peace vil, alone,  
and destroy another place,  
you blocks won't destroy us.  
we are strong –ong-ong

go away, shooo,  
stay out of my sight,  
blocks, we are blocking you.  
yes we are blocking you…

BLOCKS?  
NO!

We are blocking you!

"Thank-you peace vil!" We all shout and everything turned normal.

"WOW" that was one weird day!

…..

In the mean time

Trina's POV

"NICK!" I say crying. He got the virus…

….

Corey's POV

"WOW your sister's crazy!" Kon said and going hand signals.

"Yep." I say and we are back at the groj.

"Well thanks for coming out everyone!" we all said and shut the groj door.

"HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!" I say.

They all just smirked…

…..

Sooo how did you like it?

Feeel freeee to review, follow, favourite! Thanks guys!


End file.
